The girl with the hawk wings
by midnightraven234
Summary: Rika Nonaka known to the world as the digimon tamer that helped save the world but does she have a secret that she's keeping from everyone.  this is my new version of Digimon Tamers and Maximum ride  Please R/R


The girl with the hawk red wingsBy: Midnightraven234

Chapter 1:

My life

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I knew that if I were to slow down that the white coats would shock me with their shock collar (or bracelet), but I know that one day someone will come to rescue me. I was put back in the school when one of my friends betrayed me and turned me in. But why am I telling you this, you may ask? Because I don't want anyone doing this to you or your children, I'll tell you my story before I got locked up in this facility, I'll tell you about my wonderful friends, and I will tell you how I will escape.

My name is Rika Nonaka and I'm telling you my story of myself.

The girl with the hawk red wings.

I got up in the morning, as usual, and decided to fix me some breakfast considering that both my mother and grandmother were out doing their normal routine. Mom was at work while grandma went to the store to buy something for dinner, probably.

I was actually one of the best cooks in the house. Every time mom comes home she has me cook some of her favorite meals and I actually enjoy cooking.

Anyway let me fast forward to where I and my friends just got to the digital world.

We had just fallen into the digital world. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in a gaping whole that looks like it was made by an asteroid.

"Hello ladies need a lift, welcome to the digital world." Leomon, Jeri's partner, helped me and Jeri out of the hole.

"Thanks Leomon."

"Yeah, thanks."

When everyone got out of the holes we were trying to figure out where we were. I noticed a small mountain that looked easy to climb, but I didn't want to climb it I wanted to fly to the top. Yep, that's right, I said fly to the top. I went over to the mountain and went on the other side where the others wouldn't see me, unfolded my wings and ran to the mountain. I was the and now flying. Now, of course, before anyone saw me a quickly landed right on the cliff and took out my best binoculars.

"Hey guys there's something over there!" I shouted down at them. They looked at me then to where I was pointing.

"She's right they look like antennas or towers maybe."

"Yeah let's go have a look."

As I slid back down we started walking towards the towers.

Now I'm going to skip towards the scene after I meet up with the guys again after being separated and meeting Mr. Perfect (Ryo). Beelzamon just came up to us on his bike and pointed the gun at Kyubimon.

Then that dog deva came up and snatched Calumon away.

"Oh no we have to do something." Jeri said. I knew she was right, but was it worth giving out my secret of being part avian. I knew it was the right thing to do. I ran towards the direction that he and Calumon went, spread my wings, and took off to the sky after them. I caught up with them and grabbed Calumon. I did a U-turn back to the group before he caught up to me.

"Rika, you can fly?" Calumon gasped at my dark red brown wings.

"Yep, I can fly."

Calumon giggled a wee and was pretending like he was flying to. I laughed with him because of how silly he looked.

I landed in front of the group and tucked my wings back in.

"Oh my gosh." Jeri said in aw.

"Rika is a….a…. uhh what are you Rika?" Kenta asked me

"I'm 98% human." I told them.

"What's the other 2%?" Kazu asked

"I'm part avian." I told.

"What's that?" They asked.

"I'm 2% bird."

"Oh." They all said at the same time.

"How did this happen Rika?" Jeri asked me. So I told them about the white coats, the experiments, and how they get human test subjects.

I told them that I was taken from my real parents and that I had grown up in what's known as **The School**.

"Oh my gosh Rika and you haven't told anyone?"

"No, the only person that knows what I am is my dad since he was a white coat."

Just then that deva came back and took Calumon.

"No Calumon." They disappeared.

"Well Rika I never thought I would see the day that I would actually meat a bird kid."

"Wait what did you say?" I asked getting frightened.

"I said I thought I would never again see a bird kid."

I jumped back and spread my wings getting ready to fight. He knew who and what I was. And he'll turn me in to the erasers.

"No I won't let you take me back to that damn hell hole!" I yelled jumping at him and kicked him on the chest. He fell towards the ground and coughed trying to regain his breath.

"You're an experiment." He gasped back to me still wheezing," You were born there."

"NO I WASN'T, I HAD REAL PARENTS, I WAS HUMAN, until they took me." I was beginning to lose my voice, but I couldn't care less," I don't even know who my parents are and what my real name is."

"How did you escape?" He asked getting up.

"Gyro Nonaka, a scientist from those labs felt bad about me, he took me to live with him and his wife."

"And they soon became your parents." He taunted me he even began to laugh.

"Well I can't wait to let the white coats know that you're still alive."

"Damn you!" I growled and launched myself at him. I punched and kicked I even bit him when he tried to grab me. That's when I heard them.

The erasers.

"Crap!" I ran as fast as I could even my friends ran from the choppers. Erasers jumped out and bolted towards us.

"Don't worry humans we don't want you we want miss birdy right there."

I kept running but the caught me. I tried to fight back but they had talons sharper than a knife itself. They beat the living crap out of me. I dropped onto my knees, beat up, bloody, and bruised.

"Looks like we found experiment 54." The leader laughed. They dragged me body away from the rest of the group. Looks of horror washed over their faces as a bloody trail was all that was left after they took me.

I woke up in a big dog crate. I was wearing a hospital gown. I knew where I was. I was in the school.

So now we're back at the beginning.

This was one of their little tests.

I finally reached the end of the maze. I fell to the ground in exhaustion. They took me back to my cage. Where they gave me food… barely any food.

I ate what I can as fast as I can. I heard crying coming from the cage to my right. I looked to see a 6 maybe a 7 year old just like me. She had snow white wings. Almost like a dove or a swan.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay." I said trying to calm her down. She looked up at me and her blue eyes show shock and relief.

"Who are you?" She asked, her squeaky voice made it hard for me not to break down and cry.

"I'm Rika and who are you?" I asked back leaning my hand forward to shake hers.

"I'm Angel." She said taking my hand into hers and shaking them.

"You're one of my kinds aren't you?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes." I showed her my wings and she smiled and cried a bit.

"I want to go home." She broke down into sobs.

"Shhh, its okay I'll keep you company." Some of the white coats came in and moved her into my cage. I saw what looked like a lizard boy in that cage. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Rika I can't sleep. Can you sing me a song?"

"Of course, angel." I didn't care that I hated singing I had to sing for her. So I sang her my favorite song.

_**Gravity**_

_**Been a long road to follow  
>been there and gone tomorrow<br>without saying goodbye to yesterday  
>are the memories I hold still valid?<br>Or have the tears deluded them?  
>Maybe this time tomorrow<br>the rain will cease to follow  
>and the mist will fade into one more today<br>something somewhere out there keeps calling  
>am I going home?<br>Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
>Zero gravity what's it like?<br>Am I alone?  
>is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet<br>still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
>something is pulling me<br>I feel the gravity of it all  
><strong>_

She soon fell asleep after. She was like an angel.

"Goodnight Angel." I said kissing her forehead. I never felt like this to anyone.

'_I have to get her and me out of here_.'

**To be continued to chapter two **

**A plan**

4


End file.
